Delta Spirit
by Cnopps
Summary: Clary Fray is a sophomore at NYU and joins the Delta Epsilon Tau sorority. She's excited to make new friends, party, and pursue her artistic dreams farther. She lives in the house right next to Delta Kappa Phi; a rowdy fraternity house. When Clary runs into an old crush from her freshman year of high school, will she rekindle an old flame, or burn it to the ground? AH AU, language
1. DET

**So I really should be updating my other story, but I just couldn't get this idea out of my head after watching countless romantic comedies this past week, and hearing my brother getting in an argument with his now ex-girlfriend over the phone. (So sorry bro, you're my inspiration) So thanks for deciding to read my new story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Cassandra Clare's characters or anything on the NYU campus, and I made up the sorority and fraternity houses. **

**Clary POV**

I approached the large house with a big blue suitcase in one hand, my kitten named Church in the other, a loaded backpack on my shoulders, and Beats around my neck. This would be my home for the next few years, and I was beyond excited. It was finally my sophomore year at NYU, and I no longer had to live at my mom Jocelyn's house.

I walked through the open doors to be greeted by a house mother. Her jet-black hair was graying by the ears, but she still managed to look young and intimidating. "Hello dear! Welcome to Delta Epsilon Tau! We all call it DET though. I'm your house-manager Mayrse Lightwood. If you have any questions, just let me know, alright?" The woman- Mayrse- said with a smile. It was obvious what she was saying was rehearsed, but I nodded anyway.

She walked over to another room, so I took in my surroundings. The main lobby I was in the middle of had a huge crystal chandelier right in the middle. The built-in lights on the high ceiling shone towards the chandelier so that it sparkled down to the cherry-red, hardwood floor. Creamy white chairs and couches were scattered with brown blankets draped over one shoulder of each piece of furniture. The furniture pointed towards a large HDTV that was currently playing Glee. A few girls sat there watching while sharing a bowl of popcorn. Other girls were chatting in clutters or scurrying around to find friends and such.

There were three levels to the house- it was shaped like an octagon so the lobby was the middle of the house. The second and third levels had ledges that stuck out to the middle of the room. They counted as hallways that led to the bedrooms and were guarded by a railing. On the bottom floor there were 5 rooms; a gym, a dining room, a kitchen, a spa-like room, and a room that was full of offices- which I guessed were for the house-moms. A grand staircase leaded up to the second and third levels. On the second and third levels, each had 6 bedrooms and community bathrooms that girls on each level would share.

In one corner there was a bored-looking girl at a fold-up table in front of a poster that said:

WELCOME TO DET! GET YOUR KEYS AND ROOM ASSIGNMENT HERE.

I hurriedly walked over, eager to put down my things.

"Hi, my name is Clarissa Fray." I told the girl. I signed myself up with the last name Fray instead of Morgenstern because I was kind of ashamed of the name that belonged to my father. The girl looked up from her nails with a bored expression for a moment, then finally started shuffling through the sign-up sheet and the binder with keys in it. She searched for Fray painfully slowly, but she finally found my name.

"Okay Fray. You are in room 2B, and you'll be sharing it with Miss Isabelle Lightwood." She said, her tone matching her posture. The girl held out the key and a pamphlet. "Here is your key and house rules don't," she added, "break them."

"Okay thank you, miss-?" I asked, trying to get her to say her name.

She looked up at me, "Just call me Seelie, but don't bother me." She said, going back to her oh-so-interesting nails. I grabbed my blue suitcase again, put my pamphlet and key in my mouth since I had no other place to put it, and made the journey up the stairway to the second floor.

Lucky for me 2B was almost at the very end of the hall, so it was a long walk to my room. When I got there, the door was closed, so I had to take the key I was given earlier out of my mouth and unlocked it. I walked in to see half the room was already cluttered with- frankly- girl crap. Luckily it was all in the back half of the room so I immediately dropped my backpack and suitcase on the bed nearest to me. I put church in his little travel bag, took off my headphones, and looked around. The room was pretty bland, but I was sure I could glam it up a little. I didn't feel like getting unpacked yet, so I decided to leave the room and explore a little.

I went down the stairs to the bottom floor and peeked in the rooms. The dining room was a chocolate color with sleek, white tables and wooden chairs that matched the walls. The room adjacent was the spa-looking room. I saw pedicure chairs in one corner, a sauna in the other, and 3 massage tables near the door. The room was sound-proof with calming music playing on speakers in each corner of the walls.

I looked through the rest of the rooms, when I spotted two, glass, double-doors that led to a garden area outside. I walked out and immediately took in the smell of the petunias and tulips. Benches scattered the area; I immediately knew I would be sketching here a lot. There was a little house behind the garden area with the doors open. I walked over to see what it was. Inside, desks and computers lined the walls. This must have been a little study room. The whole back wall of it was glass that displayed the foresty area behind the house, and outlet plugs and desk lamps littered the tables that stuck out of the wall.

I had a feeling I would definitely love this elaborate, awesome sorority.

I decided to head back in to unpack and decorate my room. Right before I opened the door to go back in, I spotted a fraternity house next to our house. Boys were in the backyard like I was, hanging out and playing around. I studied them for a minute. One had a mousy face with messy-curly, brown hair, another had a completely golden tone to his whole body- from his hair to his feet in the flip flops he was wearing. The third seemed quiet, with piercing blue eyes and sleek, black hair, just like Mayrse's was.

I finally just went inside and up to my room. When I got in, my roommate was there. She had the same hair as Mayrses' and the quiet boy outside.

Was I the only person here with hair a different color than black? I mean, I'm not even asking it to be a cherry-red like mine, but jeez. The girl looked away from the poster she was tacking up and towards me. She immediately smiled and jumped off her bed. I was immediately jealous. She was perfectly curvy, busty, and tall, While I was short, stout, and had close to nothing for a chest. "Hi! I'm Izzy, are you Clarissa?" She asked with a warm smile- one of those smiles that was contagious- so obviously I smiled back.

"Call me Clary." I responded. We shook hands.

"Okay, Clary," Izzy said, trying the name out, "sorry my stuff is everywhere! My room was a lot bigger than this at home so I'll have to do some organizing. Anyways, this is my first year in this sorority, how about you?"

"Yeah same here, my mom wouldn't let me live in a dorm last year because I just live down in Brooklyn and we really couldn't afford room and board." I explained.

"That's cool! I'm a native New Yorker too, but I lived in Queens," She explained. "So anyway, have you explored the house yet?"

"I just got back from doing that actually. Did you see the yard behind us? It's gorgeous, and there's even a little house back there that's used as a study room." I said, animating with my hands.

"I haven't been outside, but I'm hitting that spa room downstairs as soon as possible!" Izzy said excitedly.

"Yeah me too." I said. I wasn't that excited for it, but massages never sounded bad in my opinion. "So what colors were you going to 'theme' your side with?" I asked, knowing that Izzy probably liked that kind of stuff.

"Oh, well, I have a blue and brown theme going on, and since we can't paint the walls I'm just going to decorate them with posters and stuff."

"That's funny! I'm doing a blue and brown theme too!" I said, excited that our rooms wouldn't clash. Izzy's face lit up.

"Well, I'm glad you're my roommate Clary!" I blushed at this. Isabelle was really nice.

"You too, Izzy!" I responded. We got back to organizing our room how we wanted it, and were done in about a couple of hours. Soon we heard a bell sounding out in the lobby area. We exited our rooms to see what was going on.

"All girls to the dining room! It's time for announcements and dinner!" Mayrse said. Sounds of doors opening and girls running downstairs filled the house. Izzy and I found a seat next to each other at one of the tables. 2 other girls joined us with a slight wave and hello, and turned their seats towards the front of the large room. Mayrse and other house-mothers were gathered on a small stage at the front.

Mayrse tapped on the microphone on the stage, then spoke, "Hello girls and welcome to another school year at NYU!" she paused until all the cheers died down, "We have a few new sophomores this year, so give a hand to Clary Fray, Isabelle Lightwood, Maia Roberts, Aline Penhallow, and Camille Belcourt!" Upperclassmen clapped and whooped for us, I didn't even notice that Isabelle and Mayrse had the same name, "Alright, time for announcements; We will immediately be starting our annual car wash fundraiser next week, sign-up sheets for a study space will be up Tomorrow, and Movie Nights this year are every Thursday night!" A few whoops were shouted across the room for that one, "And I think that's it, oh! Delta Kappa Phi has invited all you girls for a get-together, but the only reason I'm approving a party with those hooligans is because Luke promised me it would be civilized. It's tonight after dinner, so all of you are welcome to choose if you want to go or not. Okay that's it. Go ahead and eat!" Girls started chattering and getting up to go over to get food in the back. Isabelle and I went over, got a tray of food, and went back to our table.

The two girls across from us came to the table shortly after. "Hi," one of them said, "My name's Maia. Are you guys sophomores too?" She asked.

"Yeah, we're rooming together in 2B." Isabelle answered.

The girl next to Maia answered, "That's cool! We're in 3E, and my name's Camille"

"I'm Clary, and that's Isabelle" I piped in, pointing to Isabelle. For a while we talked about what we were majoring in and what we were excited to do at school. Pretty soon the conversation died down, but Izzy brought it right back up.

"So are you guys going to that Frat party tonight?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah." Maia, Camille, and I all chorused. We all giggled a little.

"We should all get ready together!" Izzy suggested.

"That sounds great! I'll definitely need some help." I said.

"That'd be cool. We could meet you guys in your room if that's okay?" Maia asked.

"Sure! After dinner, grab your makeup, outfit, and any hair products and just come down! We're on the far left of the staircase, okay?" Izzy responded. We all agreed and finished eating.

Izzy dressed all of us up and did all of our makeup and hair. We were looking pretty great, so we headed over to the house. It was the same Fraternity that I spotted earlier today with the three boys outside. As we stepped into the backyard, all the boys were in matching jackets. All of them were pretty cute, and I already saw some girls from our house flirting with the boys.

I walked around for a little and found myself at the drink table. I took cup of punch and turned around to inspect the party. I was lost in my head when I saw someone stand next to me. I didn't look at him, I just kept people-watching. Soon though my quiet was ruined when the boy talked.

"We can throw quite a classy party, can't we?" Said the boy. The voice was familiar to me, but I didn't know what from. I turned to look at him, as he turned to me. I was shocked to see a certain Jace Herondale, staring right back at me, as _hot _as ever. "Red? I haven't seen you in a while, how's it going babe?" He asked with his trademark smirk. Soon my face turned as deep a red as my hair; fury bubbled up inside of me as soon as he talked.

**Ohhhhh someone is not happy to see a certain beautiful face, is she? Please review and tell me if I should continue on with this!**


	2. Reunion

Delta Spirit ch. 2

**Okay a lot of you wanted me to continue, so here goes:**

**Previously:**_. I was shocked to see a certain Jace Herondale, staring right back at me, as hot as ever. "Red? I haven't seen you in a while, how's it going babe?" He asked with his trademark smirk. Soon my face turned as deep a red as my hair; fury bubbled up inside of me as soon as he talked._

_**Flashback to 5 years ago, a cold February day, Clary is a freshman, Jace is a sophomore**__._

"So, how was the history test?" Jessamine asked. Jessamine was my best friend all throughout middle school, and now, freshman year.

"Hard, as usual. I'm pretty sure Mrs. Branwell's out to get me. I don't even know what I ever did to her."

"Well, she did have your brother as a student last year. Maybe she thinks you're like him." Jess suggested.

"Ugh, I hope not. So what are you-," I stopped talking. Jace Herondale was walking down the hallway. He was a sophomore, and beautiful in every possible way. He had only one flaw, a chip on his incisor, but it just confirmed that he was real. He had gorgeous gold eyes, luscious, curly hair that went right below his ears, and a perfect, lean body. And he was walking up to Jess and me, smirking.

"What's wrong?" Jess asked. She turned around. Her breath hitched a little when she spotted the boy.

"Hello, ladies. Would you mind if I talked to Clary alone for a second?" Jace asked in his smooth voice. Jess only nodded, looked at me, winked, and scurried down the hallway to her next class.

"H-hi." I said in a timid voice. God I sounded so little, which did not help with my height of 5' 3".

"Hey, I was wondering if you would join me at the movies this Friday." Jace replied, no stutter, no blink. He held a cocky confidence with him, like he already knew I would say yes. Then I processed what he was saying. Jace Herondale was asking out me, a mere wallflower freshman.

"Oh, sure! What time? Where? What movie should we see?" I asked frantically and nervously.

"Um, well, heh, I thought I could just pick you up at 7 and see what's playing." Jace suggested with a look that said he thought I was a little crazy.

"That sounds great! Um, yeah I'll be ready by 7! I live," I dug through my bag, desperately looking for a pen and paper. I finally did, and wrote out my address, "here." I smiled, a huge, cheesy completely naïve smile.

"Alright, see you Friday." Said Jace, with that smirk again. I almost melted right on the spot. He spun on his heel and found some of his friends to walk to class with.

"Okay." I replied, almost a whisper. I giddily walked to class, happy for the rest of the day.

_4 weeks later_

It had been a month since Jace and I had started dating. I would say we were a serious couple, but Jace didn't like labels. I thought we were really hitting it off, having a great time every time we hung out. He was even my first kiss. I thought I'd loved him. I was very naïve, only being 15, but I still knew what love should feel like, and I felt it every time I saw Jace.

I decided I would tell him over a romantic date, like an evening picnic by candlelight. We had planned to have it one Friday night. That day, I was so happy and excited, my leg kept bouncing up and down during class.

Not soon enough, it was 3:00, and I could go home and get ready for the night, but before I did that, I had to stop at Mr. Starkweather's class for help on an algebra equation. I practically skipped over to his class, and opened the door. "Mr. Starkweather I need-," and that's when my whole world came crashing down on me.

Mr. Starkweather was not in his classroom, but there were two people at his desk. No, not at his desk. ON his desk.

Jace and Jessamine. They were passionately making out, barely hearing me come through the door. Then Jessamine glanced over to where I was and jumped back, off the desk, as if maybe I hadn't seen her with my boyfriend, or whatever we were. Jace stayed where he was, looking rather comfortable in the situation we were in.

"Jace?" I said in a tiny voice, "We, what- I thought," I stuttered out.

"I'm sorry Clary," he didn't seem the least bit sorry though, "you had to see it coming."

Obviously I didn't.

"I was going to tell you tonight" He added. I doubted he would have.

"Clary-," Jessamine added. Something in me turned cold at that moment. It would have been bad if Jace was kissing some random girl, but no. Jessamine was the girl, not random at all, my best friend, my only friend.

"Save it, you slut." I responded. She looked at me with wide eyes, shocked I would ever say such a thing. But she deserved it.

I ran out of there, tears flooding out of my eyes. I ran all the way home, ten blocks. When I got home, I slid against the door and sobbed for what felt like hours.

My high school years luckily were transferred to Iowa, because my father had a "job exchange" which we later learned was him moving away from getting arrested for doing illegal things. But eventually he did get arrested about a week after my High School Graduation. My mother and I changed our last name to Fray, and moved back to Brooklyn.

_**Flashback Ends**_

Clary p.o.v.

"Jace, what the hell are you doing here?" I asked, my voice wavering, dangerously low.

"Livin' the Frat life Red. How about you? Haven't seen you since sophomore year at IHS. Where'd you go?

"Why do you care?" I snapped.

Jace put his hands in surrender, "Calm down, gingerbread. I just wanted to know why you ran away."

I gasped, "I did not run away! How dare you judge me!"

"Well, you look a lot hotter than you did in high school." Jace said skimming over my body. It was a fact that I had "filled out" my senior year.

"Ugh, you pig." I said with a finality, and I stomped off. I heard him cackling behind me. I looked around for Isabelle, I saw her talking to a boy that looked like the Male version of her. He was one of the boys I saw outside earlier. Isabelle saw me walking up to her and her eyes lit up.

"Clary! I would like you to meet my brother, Alec!" So that's why they looked like each other. Alec was very good looking, tall, blue eyes, black hair, and buff.

"Nice to meet you, Alec." I said.

"You too, Clary." He replied, "Are you guys enjoying the party?"

"Well, it'd be a lot better if there was some booze here." Isabelle sighed.

"Had he not told you?" Alec asked, bug-eyed.

"Had he not told me what?" Isabelle asked. Who was "he"?

"Oh my God, so since mom is being such a wench about this Frat House, we had to fake a little 'incident' at the University that required every House Parent's attendance." Alec laughed.

"How the hell did he convince the _University _to fake something?" Isabelle asked, incredulous.

"He charmed the lonely secretary woman." Alec said with a shudder.

"I'm sorry, but what are you guys talking about?" I asked, completely confused.

"Oh, well, we have a cousin named Jace, and-," (**A/N he had to be a cousin in order for Clary to have never met Alec or Isabelle)**

"Wait, wait, Jace is your _cousin?_" I asked with my eyebrows raised.

"Do you know him? Well, he's probably already hit on you by now. You've already been here for a few hours!" Isabelle and Alec laughed together.

"No no, I just-never mind. Continue on," I said, trying to divert the subject.

"Okay, so anyway, you know Mayrse? She's our mother," my eyes widened once again, "yeah, so she is very hell-bent about your sorority being a bunch of good girls and to stay away from our Frat House. She only let me come here so I could keep an eye on Jace, who begged her to stay here. If we ever want to have a good party we have got to get mom out of here." I nodded in understanding. All of a sudden I heard, "the party's here!" from some random guy who just came out the porch doors. "Alright dude!" Alec yelled from where he was and ran up to the keg that was in the guy's hands. All of a sudden the classy music that was on before had changed to something that sounded like 2 Chainz. All the guys started taking off their fancy jackets to show regular clothes. Red Solo Cups were soon placed at the table and were filled to the top with Budweiser. A bunch of girls who had been part of the sorority before us took off their flowy dresses, showing they had much tighter, more cropped clothing on.

Well, it looked like this usually happened.

Seelie probably looked the sluttiest of them all. She was wearing a hot pink cropped shirt on that went right below her chest, jean shorts that allowed her butt to hang out, and strappy, black stilettos. She was seductively moving over to Jace, taking her hair out of its beautiful updo all the while. Something in me slightly twinged at the sight of Jace practically eye-raping each other. Once they got close to each other, Seelie immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and sloppily kissed Jace.

That was it. I marched over to the keg, got a cup, and took three huge gulps. I swallowed the bitterness, but kept it down. My legs almost immediately felt weaker, and my sight was already going fuzzy.

My liver couldn't hold alcohol for shit.

I ignored all the signs for me to stop drinking, and took another big gulp of beer before I spotted vodka on the side. I filled half my cup with vodka and then put a fourth of the punch from earlier in. I almost chugged all of that.

At this point I felt like I might puke, but other than that I was starting to feel better; emotionally at least. I couldn't even remember why I started drinking at this point, but I was glad I did at the time. I stumbled inside, only to see another boy in there. He looked so cute and available that I went up to him, and just kissed him. He immediately deepened the kiss, making sure to hold me at the small of my back. Then we were moving, upstairs, and I completely blanked after that.

_The Next Morning…_

I woke up at just the crack of dawn. I opened my eyes; I was not in Brooklyn, I had no idea where I was, then I remembered that I just moved to a sorority house.

But this did not look like the room I decorated. I tried to regain my memory, but thinking was making my head pound, and I was really dehydrated.

_Shit, _I thought, _I'm hungover._

I slowly sat up out of the bed. Luckily I was alone, but the covers were completely ruffled around, and I barely moved when I slept. My heart started pounding, _What had I done last night?_ That was when I realized I only had a bra and underwear on, my dress halfway across the room, neatly folded, with my purse on top.

_What the hell?_

I got out of bed as quickly as I could and put on the dress and got my purse. Looked like I was going to have to somehow sneak out of here and then explain why I never came back last night. This was not going to be a good impression of myself.

I was deciding how I could get back to my room without people knowing, and my chances were looking pretty good, because it was only like 6:30 in the morning, and it was a Sunday. I heard a shower going down the hall, and prayed to God it wasn't the guy who stayed in this room. I opened the door, and quietly padded down the long hallway. I went down the stairs and through the lobby area of the Fraternity. I looked behind me to make sure no one saw me, when I crashed head first into something- no- _someone._ "Well look who woke up." I heard Jace say, as I cradled my head which was now hurting even more at the impact.

"What do you want Jace?" I asked, weary and in pain.

"I just wanted to make sure you found your clothes I folded for you." He said, smirking.

Wait.

_No!_

My eyes widened, I took a huge gulp, "No way." I said.

"Oh yes," He said, almost laughing.

"What happened last night?" I asked in shame.

"Well, you came in through the sliding doors, looking very happy, now I know you were just hammered. Anyway you came barreling toward me and started kissing me, just like old times," He adds, "Then we went upstairs still in a tangled mess, and got pretty close, but then you passed out, and you know, that's kind of a huge turnoff, so I just let you crash here." I stared at him in shock. _Thank God you didn't actually do anything with him, but still you were close you dumbass!_ I thought to myself.

"Okay, well, this never happened, and how do I get out of here?" I asked, not even brave enough to meet his eyes.

"Down the left hallway" He replied and I scurried off before he could say anything else. "Hey Clary!" he called out after me. I stopped, pivoted, and looked up at his face, thinking he may have an apology to give me, "Nice to see you again," He said, then looked at my body "Especially this way." I winced, and walked out to his beautiful yet annoying cackle.

**Alrighty! So let me know if you liked the chapter; there may be a few grammatical errors; I don't have a beta yet, and I don't want to over burden my beta for my other story, lemme know if you'd like to beta, and review you gorgeous popsicles!**


	3. Drive

**Whoa, thirty reviews in 2 chapters? Gulp; da presha's on now mutchachos! Oh and did any of you see City of Bones yet? The stills of the movie did NO JUSTICE! And now I've wanted Simon more than anything in my life, so I may just have to go Simon-searching on Fanfiction lol. Enjoy!**

Clary p.o.v.

As I made my way out the door, I saw the front of the Fraternity was littered in trash. I stepped my way through the various beer cans, misplaced furniture, and even over some kids that were still trashed. Finally I was at the front sidewalk. I sprinted towards the entrance to DET, seeing the door was cracked.

_Yes!_

I looked through the crack to see if anyone was waiting at the door, or if I could sneak in without a problem. Mayrse was busy bickering to the cook about how the waffle mix had to be imported from Belgium, not just bought from the local grocery store.

Luckily they were at the opposite side of the staircase and the front door, so when they got into the most heated moment of their argument, I sprinted up the stairs and to my room. I quietly closed the door so I wouldn't wake up Izzy. I immediately plopped my head down on the pillow, and tried to sleep off my hangover.

I woke up a second time at ten o'clock to hear the sound of that damned bell downstairs. "Everybody get out of their rooms NOW!" Yelled Mayrse. She sounded beyond pissed. I quickly changed into some pajama bottoms and a tank when Iz was in the bathroom so (hopefully) she wouldn't notice that I never came home last night. She _did _seem pretty hammered.

Bravely, we stepped out of the rooms we were in. A few of the girls had already gathered in the middle of the lobby, somewhat circling Mayrse. She looked like she was fuming; her hands were at her hips, feet shoulder width apart, her jaw set. She was glaring at all the dorms that circled her.

I quickly scampered down the stairs with Iz; Mayrse spotted us coming down, her eyes burning through our flesh.

Man, if looks could kill, we would have been obliterated.

As soon as we reached the forming crowd, Mayrse just stared us, disappointed. "Isabelle, you've done some pretty bad things, but never, have I e_ver, _thought that you would stoop this low." Mayrse said in a low voice.

She didn't make eye contact with Isabelle again until the next day.

Soon the rest of the sorority was in the lobby, sitting down, murmuring quietly to each other, trying to find explanations of why we were called in here. Mayrse soon stepped inside, no, strutted inside, the semicircle we created with her black stilettos clacking along with her. "Never in my years of being a house mother, have I seen such irresponsible behavior!" Mayrse built her voice until it was a yell. The whole house went dead silent. Even the chefs cooking breakfast went quiet, or at least closed the door to the kitchen.

"I get called from the _University_ that there was an accident in one of the science laboratories. Somehow the supposed 'professor' that taught in that room swore it was a Sorority/Fraternity student, so all house parents had to report for a meeting in the dean's office. Of course, the only ones that show up are in fact Mr. Garroway and I, and the Dean's Office was CLOSED! But, it's too late for us, because someone locks us in the secretary's office!"

"Now I know it wasn't you girls who did this, but it was your neighbors, Delta Kappa Phi. But how funny is it that they decide to pull this little 'prank' the same night that you girls are to go there for a calm gathering. We finally get ourselves out when we find a bobby pin in one of the secretary's unlocked drawers, but of course we've already been stuck for four damned hours since the owner of the office refused to pick up her phone, and janitors had already left! So here is Mr. Garraway and I, looking ridiculous as we crawl out of the University at 2 in the morning, going back to our respectable homes. I come back to see 5 of you girls in their front yard, (completely drunk may I add!) in dresses so tight they are classified as wetsuits, clinging to boys just as hammered as you are! I drag some of you girls back, losing some of my much-needed sleep, only to find three of you to walk in the door twenty minutes ago! Hell, most of you are minors!" Mayrse finished, screaming at the top of her lungs.

We all just looked at her, our heads pounding from our hangovers. Seelie, fed up with her headache, said, "Mayrse, we're very sorry but could you keep down your volume? A lot of us have a terrible headache and yelling is making it worse-,"

"Oh, I'm sorry Cecilia; let me make it up to you. You can help clean up breakfast for THE REST OF THE MONTH!" Mayrse yelled, right into Seelie's face. Some of us gaped. That was pretty strict punishment. "Don't think Cecilia is the only one with punishment! I just decided to say hers earlier than the rest of you all! Kaelie!" Kaelie looked up from the ground, straight into Mayrse's eyes, "You will clean the spa room for the month! Clarissa!" Oh Shit, "You shall upkeep the garden for the month." She pointed out the rest of the students much like us three.

I was actually excited for my job; I always wanted to have a garden, but living in downtown Brooklyn didn't really allow much gardening. Although I did take care of the beautiful flowers that my mother always got from her boyfriends. Usually she was too busy with her art to water them, so I was always did the job; sometimes the flowers would last for a couple of weeks.

Once we were all dismissed to get on with our lives, I changed into a cute outfit and headed straight to the garden, deciding to get over watering the flowers for the day. I made my way towards the shed in the back of the yard. I peered in, looking for a watering attachment. I finally found one, and made my way back to the water spout. It was a stubborn little thing, so I bent down at the waist to figure out why the hose wasn't twisting on correctly.

It was taking me a couple minutes, but I immediately stopped what I was doing when I heard a suave voice behind me, "Liking the view, Red." He said.

God, now I understood why Harry Potter never said Voldemort; it _did _seem like some names have power.

I slowly pivoted to look at him. He was behind the short fence that divided the two houses, just looking at me with his signature smirk. His face looked so beautiful, his hair tousled to perfection, and _those eyes._

What a perfect canvas to swing a punch at. I smiled to myself, thinking of beating the crap out of Jace Herondale. Haha.

"What are you smiling at, Midge?" Jace said, snapping me back to reality, "Are you just thinking of how _great _last night was, hmm?"

I fumed. I had almost, _almost, _gotten that horrible idea of us hooking up out of my mind.

So close.

"What do you want?" I finally replied, already weary of this conversation.

"Oh nothing, just wondering what you are doing here."

"Watering flowers. Why are you here?" I snapped.

"To get my master's degree in music," he replied in a perfect, smart-ass voice.

"Great. You do that, and we'll get on with our lives, how does that sound?" I said, smiling sarcastically sweet.

"We could do that, but I'm bored. Let's do something." Jace declared. Not questionably, but as if I had already agreed.

Why the hell was Jace asking me to do something? He had a house of bored guys right behind him that would be more than willing to "do something".

"And why would I agree to do that?" I asked, still snippy.

"Because I know that you don't want to stay here doing chores that that crazy wench Mayrse assigned to you, and I don't want to vacuum the entire house like the bastard Luke assigned to me, so why not kill two birds with one stone?" He explained.

"Hey! That bastard is a good friend of my mother's." I said.

Jace put his hands up in surrender, "Okay, no need to get touchy. Now, let's go get something to eat, I'm starving." I looked at him like he was completely insane. Seriously? He was asking me to go out to eat with him? Ugh, that pigs _nerve._ "Oh come on! I'm not that bad!" I glanced at him, skeptical, "Don't give me that look. Here, how about I pay!" He suggested excitedly.

I was like Deandra from Overland Park. I could never just pass up food. Especially _free _food. Just give me a blonde wig and a robotic arm, and surprisingly, I'm _exactly _like Deandra.

"Fine." I said, strangely sounding like a mix of Eeyore and Napoleon Dynamite.

I trudged along out the yard, and followed him out to his hot car.

Don't judge me, I don't know cars, but it was one of those cool ones, or at least it looked socially acceptable to me. I hopped in the front seat. Actually, I opened the door, got in, and closed it. Jace was the one who tried to act cool and hopped over the seat since it was a convertible. Okay it looked sexy, but I wasn't going to admit that.

"Checking me out, there ginge?"

"You know, you give me redhead-related nicknames a lot, and they're not really terms of endearment." I explained, trying to sound as cool as Emma Stone did in Easy A.

He snickered, "Oh my God, you- you just quoted Easy A! Wh- Why did you- oh that's too good!" Jace said, hiccupping in his laugh. He wiped a fake tear from his eye. I huffed, and tried for him not to see blood rush slowly, but exponentially through my face.

He turned his keys in the ignition, which emitted a sexy purr from the engine. I immediately loosened up; cars always made me feel so much more relaxed, probably because when I was little, whenever my father got outraged and started busting walls, (Thankfully he never took it out on us) my mom would drive around the outskirts of the city, where there was never anyone driving, and just floor it. We had so much fun, and always felt a lot better and not so tense when we got back.

I could feel Jace's eyes glinting towards me, begging for me to look at him, but I wouldn't give him that kind of satisfaction, so I closed my eyes with a slight smile on my face.

"Oh you haven't seen nothing yet, Clary." Jace said, with a devious voice. Before I knew what was happening, Jace floored the gas pedal, and we were flying, my eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. I could occasionally feel the car jerk into a higher gear. Yeah, it was a stickshift, and seeing Jace with that set jaw and eyes straight on the road, just driving, my interest was peaking.

_Ugh Clary; get real_. I shook my head to get rid of the forbidden thoughts of Jace out of my head. But then we suddenly took a sharp left and I squealed out of excitement. Jace, still keeping his cool, just smirked, glancing at me through his peripheral vision. I put my hands up in the air, and took my hair out of its previous ponytail. I let the wind overtake my thoughts and dreamed I was actually flying.

With wings, we probably could have been flying. I glanced over at his speedometer. 110 miles an hour. We were on a deserted street at this point, so old the asphalt was looking more like gravel. We were picking up some serious dust behind us, and I felt so free.

Huh.

Four years ago I cringed at the name Jace Herondale. And now I was literally letting my friggin hair down in his car. Funny how things turn out.

But too soon though, the fun ended, and we crawled up to a small, faded, brick building that looked like it was falling apart. Oh great. I was kidnapped wasn't I? Well, at least it was a good way to go, the car ride was pretty fun.

"Okay, I know you look a little unimpressed at this place, but trust me, they have the best deli sandwiches I have ever tasted." Jace said. He got out of his car, and I joined alongside of him, walking up to the front of the small building in the middle of nowhere.

When we walked in, I was immediately hit by the beautiful aroma of bacon, lettuce and tomato. "They're famous for their BLT's." Jace said, answering my nose's question of what the awesome smell was. We went up to the front counter, and rung the little bell on the table. Immediately an old man came scuttling out, and looked at the both of us.

"Jonathon! Welcome back! Oh, and you brought your precious girlfriend! He exclaimed. "She's a keeper" He whisper-yelled near Jace.

"Oh no, we're not-," I tried to say, but Jace just shushed me and told me to go with it.

"Yeah, so could we get two BLT's Henry? Thanks."

We got a table near the window, and patiently waited for our food. Jace looked at me, it was kind of creeping me out, "What is it?" I asked.

"Well, I was just wondering something." Jace looked like he was thinking.

Ha! As if.

"What were you wondering?" I asked again.

"Well, why didn't you ever keep in touch with me after you left?" He asked, dead serious. I almost laughed in his face.

"Seriously? You're asking that question?" I said, my voice dead.

"Yeah, what's wrong with the question?" Jace asked. Wow. He seriously didn't know.

"Do you need a memory refresher?" I asked, my tone still dead.

"Please."

"Alright. Here we go. You ask me out one day Freshman year. I freak out, knowing you were a year older than me, and every girl would be jealous. We date, and for quite a long time for you. A whole month! I thought that was a sign. Maybe I was different. But I guess I was wrong, because the night I decide to tell you that I have _very_, strong feelings for you, I catch you, lips locked, with my _best friend."_ My voice ends in a helpless whisper. "Yeah, I know, it was five years ago, I should be over it, you were a dick and Jessamine wasn't a true friend or whatever. Well bullshit. You guys were the only thing I had at that high school, and I knew I couldn't have both of you, let alone either of you without feeling depressed every time we hung out. So, when a job offer appeared for my dad in Iowa, I took my chances. I moved on and out. I had a lot better friends there anyway. Then I come back to New York, because I still loved the place, just not you anymore, let alone anyone else. And surprise, surprise. You come back." Jace just sheepily looked down. I could tell he felt awkward when he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh," He replied.

Unbelievable.

I couldn't even stand to be in the same room as him. I stood up from the table, and left the building. I didn't even know where I was, but still I left, speedwalking with my head lowered, down the street. Soon, I just broke out into a sprint.

How funny, I seem to cringe at the name Jace again.

**Alright, I'm really sorry that it's taking me so long to update and when I do they're relatively short chapters, I just don't have the time I used to have. **** But keep reviewing! It might make me go faster on writing! Cuz that's the only thing that's keeping me going nowadays. That, and caffeine. Yes, lots and lots of caffeine. Okay. Buyeeeeeeee.**


	4. Oliver

Delta Spirit ch. 4.

I was running, in the middle of nowhere, with my beat-up, white, Chuck Taylor's. It was quite a sunny day, so my feet were getting pretty hot when they slapped on the asphalt. Soon I started seeing tall buildings way in the distance. I knew I wasn't even close yet, but for some reason those buildings made me pick up my pace.

After about a half an hour of running, I was heaving. In my defense, I hadn't run since probably ninth grade, so I thought I did pretty well considering the time gap. I stopped, put my hands on my knees, and bent my head down. I tried to catch my breath and figure out where I was. I saw familiar stores and buildings, and noticed I was probably only about a 20-minute walk from the University.

I took a left towards a semi-main street, and kept up a steady walking pace towards DET. I was picking up momentum, when I saw something glint to my right. I stopped, and looked over. Down a narrrow, open alley, there was something blue shining a ways down in the back.

I was in the upper east side of New York, so I let my curiosity overpower me and went down the alleyway.

When I finally made it to the other end, my breath hitched.

The blue glint was a pond, with the clearest water I'd ever seen. Like seriously, you could compare it with the Mediterranean on the Greece coast. There was gravelly sand surrounding the pond, with tadpoles and lilies venturing their way towards the middle. It was all so pretty.

But nothing compared to the one spot smack dab in the middle of where I was looking.

It was almost as if God, or The Gods, whatever's up there, shone the sun perfectly in this one spot in the whole pond area. The sand had dipped down, as if waiting for someone to sit there, and trees, shrubs, and tall grass kind of surrounded the spot, so no one else could see you.

Like a moth to a light, I was drawn in by its natural beauty. I kicked off my shoes, and dipped my toes in the water. It was cool and refreshing, like a cold glass of lemonade in the middle of August. I sat down and rested my weight on my hands behind me, while I let the wind diffuse my fiery hair. I was in complete peace already. I studied the water, hoping this wasn't just a mirage. I was used to seeing ponds in Brooklyn, which were disgustingly murky, with the shores littered by Styrofoam coffee cups and McDonald's bags.

I sat there, trying to save this place in my memory for whenever I was stressed or upset. Soon enough though that run was catching up to my mind, and I was beat. I closed my eyes for a while, a small smile naturally on my face.

About half an hour later, I jolted when I heard a car pull up near the front of the alley, where I originally found the spot. I looked behind me, to see a sleek, dark blue convertible at the entrance. I sighed in relief when I noticed it wasn't Jace's. But then I remembered this could possibly be someone's personal property, and that I should leave. I picked up my shoes, and stumbled up from the sand, slipping a little. I quickly skittered over towards one of the tall, hedge-like bushes, and hid behind them. I heard a car door slam and figured that whoever was in that convertible was coming down here.

It turns out it was a boy, no older than me. He looked frustrated, with his head hung low, his jaw set, and his somewhat quick pace to sit in _the spot. _He plopped down (pretty ungracefully might I add) and huffed where I was seconds ago.

The boy was murmuring to himself, like he was mad at something or someone. He was probably crazy, and should have just left with those assumptions. But something about him made me interested enough to stay put. I focused him for a while. His knees were pulled up to his chest, he was wearing cargo shorts, flip-flops, and a light blue shirt with some kind of tv show logo.

I was still invested with this guy, but I forgot I was in hiding, and I sneezed. And it wasn't one of those girly ones that could pass for a sniffle, no. I had the worst, heart-racing, loudest sneezes. Like the sneezing panda video? Yeah, that's how loud I am.

The boy looked up from his shoes, and peered over to where I was, confused. He stood up, and walked over here.

While he was busy rustling through the other bushes and shrubs looking for the sneezing suspect, I tried to take this moment to escape. The bush I was hiding behind was only about 5 meters from the alleyway, so I quietly sneaked out, towards the exit, hoping the boy wouldn't see me leave.

But it seemed I was out of luck today, for right when I stepped out in the open, I tripped with a yelp. The boy immediately lifted his head up to see me, sprawled on the ground. I got up, rubbing my head that just dove awkwardly onto sandy pavement. I breathed a sharp intake when I tried to stand up. It looks like my ankle was twisted. The boy started to rush over, "Whoa, are you okay there?" I didn't even understand what he said, because I was too focused on his gorgeous, British accent. I looked up from where I was to see this mystery boy, and saw that his face easily matched his accent. He had stunning, deep blue eyes, perfectly plump lips, and a flawless face. I noticed I was staring too long, so I tried to talk, but my voice was again lost when I noticed I was being supported by his hands that cradled my elbows.

"Um,-uh, yeah, I'm f-fine." I stuttered. God, I was such a derp.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?" The boy asked, seeming a little awkward himself.

"Oh uh, well, I was running, and I found this place." The boy looked a little skeptical.

"Why were you running?"

"Um, there was, uh, a gang! Yeah there was a gang, and I- um, didn't want to get shot so I kind of started running." I said, my voice deflating as I realized how stupid my excuse was.

"I didn't know there were any gangs on the outskirts of Upper East Side," The boy said, with a smug smile and a sarcastic voice.

I scoffed, "Well, what are you doing here?" I said, the patience of this conversation already seeping out of me.

The boy got rid of his smug face and looked down. "Nothing, I just like this place." His sad face was back on.

"Hey, um- are you okay?" I asked, feeling a little uncomfortable.

The boy looked up, a weary smile apparent on his face, "Well, no, but thanks for asking anyway." He was so handsome, I just smiled in response. We sat for a while, total strangers, just staring at each other. Then reality caught up to me, and I shook my head, "Sorry, I need to get back, to um, my house." I said while getting up, somewhat limping.

The boy got up with me, "Wait," he called as I turned to walk out, "do you need a ride or something? I mean, you can't possibly be in good health after that traumatic experience with that gang you ran into." He exclaimed, sarcasm dripping from his words.

I wasn't just going to pass up a ride, so I said, "Well, if it isn't too much trouble for you."

"Don't worry, there's a lot more trouble going on in my life worse than you." The boy said. I bit my lip; that was one of the cutest lines I had ever heard.

"Okay," I responded, putting on my shoes. We walked over to his car.

"So how did you find that spot?" I asked while walking.

"Well," he started, "kind of the same way you did. I just saw it, and kept coming back." He took his keys out of his back pocket, unlocked the car, and opened the passenger door for me.

"Oh, such a gentleman," I teased as I got in the car.

"Ever since my cotillion classes when I was 9 years old, yes," I giggled, "And I never caught your name."

"Clary." I replied.

"Well Clary, you have a beautiful name." I blushed at his statement, "My name's Oliver." And with that, he took off.

"So, where do you live, Miss Clary?"

"A little west of NYU, in one of the sororities."

"Really? What are you majoring in right now?"

"Drawing, which sounds really stupid, but it's an actual major." I said, remembering what my mother had told me last year, even though she was a professional painter.

"No no, it doesn't sound stupid at all." Oliver replied, a smile on his face as he was still looking at the road. I blushed again. God, this guy was _smooth._

We kept on driving and I soon spotted the street DET was on. "Oh, turn down this street." I told Oliver once we got close.

"No way! I live in a flat about five minutes away from here!" He exclaimed.

"What a coincidence!" I said. I didn't want to push it, but I really liked Oliver, so I took a leap of faith, "Maybe we could hang out sometime?" I asked meekly, but loud enough for him to hear.

"That sounds wonderful, Clary." He replied in his suave accent, "Um, could I uh-have your number?" This was the first time I had seen Oliver even the slightest bit nervous. Maybe I was just flattering myself. By this point we had pulled up in front of my sorority house.

I blushed, "Sure," I said, digging my phone out of my pocket, "Here," I leaned closer to him so he could see my number on my phone. He took his out and copied it, and looked up at me.

"It was lovely meeting you, Clary." Oliver said as I stepped out of his car.

"You too, Oliver." I replied, and went inside. I closed the door and sighed in content.

Later that night, I was up in my room, listening to "Love is Blindness" by Jack White. (**AN: seriously, listen to it)** Isabelle was getting a pedicure downstairs and I was trying to find a cute outfit for my first class in a couple of days: Art History.

It sounds pretty pathetic, but it was either that or math. Math, for me, was punishment from satan himself. I rummaged through the back of the closet, when there was a faint tapping at the door. I got up and was about to check who it was, when I heard the tapping again, but fainter now. Church was on his playset, licking his paws, so he was out of question. I stood dead silent, while I tried to find the culprit of the noise. I jumped when the tapping came once more, when I noticed it was the window. I quickly walked over and opened it, when I saw shiny blonde hair gleaming in the setting sun.

Jace was patiently waiting right outside the sorority with a smirk and a few more pebbles in his hand.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed. Jace had escaped my thought for a while, and it was nice. And now I was thinking about him again.

Fudge.

"Well, I just figured that it's a Saturday, and that you seemed a little upset when you left so abruptly earlier," I scoffed before his eyes darkened and he added, " and I don't like leaving my women unhappy."

My face completely flushed at the word "my". Then I blushed in anger; who was he to say I was _his?_ The sexy beast didn't own me, _although I wish he did. _

Ew, no. _No no, push that thought back into that dirty place in the back of your mind Clary. _I thought to myself.

"What do you want." I demanded.

He put his hands up in surrender, "No need to get feisty, now. I just wanted to invite you to-," I started closing the window when he shouted frantically, "Wait!" I looked back at his eyes, now desperate.

"Come on, I want to apologize!" He sighed, then continued, "Every Saturday DKP has a little movie night, since we have a theater system in the basement, and we're watching _When Harry met Sally_ tonight, and I just wanted to invite you." He finished. He looked sincere enough.

I smacked my head as I tried to figure out what I should do, "One second." I told him. I backed away from the window, debating with myself whether I should actually do this. I mean, on one hand, I joined the sorority to get the whole "college experience" but at the same time, this was _Jace._ Well, I really wouldn't have to stay with him, or even sit next to him during the movie, plus, how am I supposed to miss watching _When Harry met Sally _in a home theater? Yes, that's why I would go. I would go because of the awesome chemistry made up by Meg Ryan and Billy Crystal. I went back to the window, "Just let me grab my phone." I said.

Jace's face lit up and he pumped his fist in the air when he thought I wasn't looking while I closed the window.

_Jesus, what have I gotten myself into?_

**Okay! Look, really sorry about having difficulties putting up chapters, but it's competition season for me, so um, no time, no focus on anything else, but I still love you all, and I promise, really, REALLY soon I will be updating hopefully on a weekly basis.**

**Announcements:**

**Read "Maid for Hire" on wattpad. **

**Listen to "love is blindness" by Jack White, and "Rocket Man" by Elton John, because it's an oldie but goodie**

**WATCH WHEN HARRY MET SALLY AND HAVE SOME GOOD OLD EIGHTIES FEELS. **


	5. Movie NIght

Delta Spirit Ch. 5

I skipped down the stairs to see the lobby was somewhat busy. Girls were running around everywhere, shrieking to their friends, Dear John playing in the background. I stopped only for a moment to watch Channing Tatum's body shirtless on the beach, then my thoughts unintentionally wandered to Jace's abs.

_Oh God, stop it Clary, cut it out!_

I quickly snapped myself out of it and pulled on my uggs to go outside. As I opened the door, I was startled that Jace was leaning on the door frame, his outfit consisting of dark wash jeans, and a black, button-down shirt rolled up to his elbows. His lips were tugged into a smug smile, and his caramel eyes quickly sank me into bliss.

Jesus Christ. I finally understood the term "eye candy".

I felt self-conscious all of a sudden; I was wearing leggings, a university sweatshirt, and my hair was up in a messy bun. Luckily I was just going to the fraternity down the road, so I was okay. "You ready?" asked Jace.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I grumbled. Although I was actually pretty excited. A private theater? Damn. Not even our house had that.

We walked in the quiet night, crickets starting to chirp, the last cicadas of the summer clicking. I stayed silent, lost in my own thoughts in the short walk. I was one of those people who were okay with being quiet for long periods of time. It was better than desperately trying to find conversation in my opinion. Luckily Jace seemed okay with this, and I was thankful for that.

Once we reached the front of the fraternity, Jace opened the door and we went straight to the basement. The stairwell was dark, but I saw faint, dim lights at the bottom, and lively conversation from both guys and girls. Once we reached the bottom, my jaw dropped.

The floor was terraced like an actual theater, but they weren't the regular uncomfortable, squeaky, plastic chairs at a cinema, they were white, leather, love-seats. The stairs going through the middle had dark purple lights on the floor. The projection screen covered an entire wall, and there was a surround sound system throughout.

Jace snapped me out of my reverie, "I see you like it?" I nodded, my mouth still open.

Which now when I think about it, probably looked a little wrong.

The movie hadn't started yet, so I looked around at who would be joining us. In the corner there was Alec, a rather sparkly man next to him, and my mouth snapped shut when I saw Seelie. She was seductively staring into another boy's eyes. She laughed loudly, and rather annoyingly at something the boy said. Seelie threw her head back while she cackled even more. It looked so fake, it could have passed for plastic.

As she brought her head back down, she spotted Jace on the top floor, oblivious to me right next to him. Her eyes widened as well as her smile, and she stood up, her bottle-red straightened hair like silk down her shoulders and past her chest. She showed her perfect teeth, and skipped over to Jace.

"Jace oh my God you're here! What's going on?" She hugged him and lustfully whispered into his ear, "Did you want to continue what we were doing the other night?" the next thing I knew she was necking him, and I felt really awkward, so I walked over to some of the other seats. I sat next to a boy with a jew-fro and thick square glasses. He had that I'm-nerdy-and-I'm-proud-like-John-Green type of style going on. He was busy talking to a boy with dark olive skin behind him so he didn't notice me at first. I decided to check my phone while I waited for my eyes and ears to be blessed with the holy movie called When Harry met Sally.

Soon the boy next to me turned around and noticed me. "Oh, hi. Do I know you?" He asked. I finally got to look in his eyes. I almost shat my pants.

"Simon!?" I said. He was my best friend from kindergarten to grade 8. He moved later that summer. I was so devastated, but at the time I still had Jessamine, so it wasn't too big of a problem for me. Simon squinted at me, then his eyes widened, and then he took off his glasses.

"No way. Is that you Clary Fray?" I nodded in excitement. He touched my face as if he still didn't believe it.

"I haven't seen you since middle school! What are you doing here?" I asked?

Simon still looked flustered seeing me here, "I live here now! Jesus Christ, it really is you, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah!" I squealed, almost in tears. We hugged each other so tightly, this was the happiest I'd been since I had arrived. He kissed my hair, and soon we broke apart to start watching the movie.

I snuggled up to him, enjoying Simon's company all too much. As we watched the movie, I felt I was being watched, when I saw Jace right across from me. His jaw was set tight, his hands formed into fists to the point of his knuckles turning white. I gave him a dirty look back and snuggled in closer to Simon. He wrapped his arms around me, and I completely forgot about Jace again. It seemed as though Simon was no longer the wimpy, skinny kid he was in middle school, but a lean, muscular boy with a swimmers' body.

About a quarter of the way in the movie when Sally spots Harry in the bookstore, a worker came down and passed out popcorn, twizzlers, and soda. I brightened up. These movie nights seemed awesome, and now that I had a friend here, I had a reason to show up.

Simon and I were munching on our candy nonchalantly in the middle of the movie, when I heard some disgustingly familiar noises coming from a few feet away. I slowly looked over and my suspicions were confirmed. Jace and Seelie were making out. All of a sudden, Seelie started to moan, and I was so grossed out I had to put my sour patch kids down, and just try to focus on the movie. I glanced at Simon, and he pretended to puke to the side. I snickered with him, but stop when I heard the kiss next to me stop, and saw Jace glare over at me. I stared right back.

Soon Simon caught on to who I was looking at, "Is he um, bothering you? Because you know he is kind of a dick." He looked nervous, like I might actually like Jace.

I laughed again, "Oh God, Simon. Don't worry, I went down that road a LONG time ago, and I'm never going back." We smiled at each other, and I shivered a little. It _was _a basement, and we were on leather seats.

"Do you want me to get us a blanket?" Simon asked when he noticed my goosebumps. He soon got up and went upstairs. I sighed, already filled up on happiness. Not even ten seconds after Simon left, the cushion next to mine sank in weight, a chill went down my spine. I turned my head, only to be met with Jace's dark, dilated eyes.

"What are you doing Jace?" I whispered harshly, "That's Simon's spot."

"Do you know him?" Jace asked with a stern look.

I laughed. There seemed to be hint of jealousy in his voice. I was probably deluding myself, but went along with my assumptions anyway. "Much longer than I've known you."

This confused him, as if my life was a blank slate before freshman year. "Really? Well, okay-,"

"Yes Jace, I knew people before you. As a matter of fact, Simon and I were best friends before high school. I've missed him." I said with a smile on my face. "Shouldn't you be getting back to your girlfriend?" I asked, smirking.

"My who?" He replied, generally confused, "Oh, Seelie? She's uh, she's not my girlfriend."

I snorted, "Well, you two seemed pretty comfortable with each other just a second ago."

All of a sudden he leaned closer to me, his breathing hot on the nape of my neck. "I would be much more comfortable if I was right here," he whispered right below my ear. Chills were running rampant against my spine, my breathing hitched, my eyes almost closed completely.

"Oh really?" I asked breathlessly. This boy…

He bit the spot where my collarbone and neck met, just barely, I almost thought I imagined it. Still he elicited an almost inaudible moan from me. The vibrations from his laughter sent shockwaves throughout my whole body. All of a sudden his warmth was gone, and when I fully opened my eyes again, he was already back to his seat across from me, as if nothing had just happened. Next thing I knew Simon was back with the blanket and my mind was still clouded from whatever it was that Jace did.

"I'm back!" Simon said. He sat back next to me and snuggled us both in the blanket.

I tried to focus on the rest of the movie, I really did. But I was still so disoriented from Jace. I just couldn't get the fact that he nibbled on my neck just moments ago. The worst part was that I enjoyed it. Now that really scared me.

After When Harry Met Sally ended, I dazedly got up. "Well Simon, we're going to have to hang out tomorrow when we can actually talk and catch up!" I said while yawning and stretching.

"Yeah, we should. I'm not doing anything after two, how about then?" He asked, mimicking my yawning.

"Sounds great. How about a late lunch at that place Giovanni's down the street?" I asked. We then made plans and exchanged numbers for tomorrow. I hugged Simon goodbye and started heading upstairs.

I opened the door to see another horrifying sight of Seelie playing tonsil-hockey with Jace. It bothered me even more that not only could he make me feel unwanted feelings about him, but had everyone else wrapped around his finger. I was beyond annoyed.

I scooted past the couple and was almost off the front porch when I felt someone fall into step with me. Guess who it was.

I rolled my eyes, not wanting to deal with _him._ "So, I see you were pretty hot and bothered throughout the rest of that movie." He said slyly.

I scoffed, "As if. So why are you walking with me?" I said in an uncaring tone.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out again sometime since, our night was interrupted by some other people." He said quietly into my ear.

What?

"Our night? Interrupted? I don't think so. I think your little toy being there was a very happy accident."

"Well, I _did _invite you, so, I believe this could be called 'our night'. And it was interrupted by that rat-boy you were hanging out with." Jace said grudgingly.

I gasped, "You will not call Simon a rat! How dare you!" I said, "He's much better company than you have ever been." I demanded. I liked this feisty part of me. It didn't come out much, but when it did, I felt like a badass.

"Is that true?" Jace demanded right back. His eyes were dark. His eyes were trying to be scary I could tell, but he ended up just looking seductive, and for a slight second I was back in a trance.

"Yes!" was all I could squeal. All of a sudden he pulled me close with his hand on the small of my back and whispered hotly, for the second time tonight, into my ear.

"We'll see about that," was all he said before he took his hands off of me and slinked away back to the fraternity. I was left dumb-founded, and stunned.

_Holy crap, I'm in trouble._

**Alrightey this chapter was short and sweet but I liked what I had set up. I just needed to get a couple of ideas cranked out before I forgot about them. LOVE YOUUUU REVIEWWWW CUZ I LOVE YOUUUUU PLZ.**


End file.
